The Forbidden Chocolate Forest
'The Forbidden Chocolate Forest '''is the 10th episode of Season 27. Summary The PJ Masks head into a dark forest made of forbidden chocolate called the Forbidden Chocolate Forest, just to make some chocolate treats for the Valentine's Day Chocolate Festival, but they soon learn that the Forbidden Chocolate Forest is not as sweet as they think when they encounter with a Forbidden Chocolate Queen. Plot The episode begins at afternoon in Disney Junior Elementary School where in Cooking & Baking Club, everyone was making chocolate treats for Vaelntine’s Day tomorrow. However, Amaya, Connor, and Greg were having trouble making their chocolate treats because they kept on melting. After Cooking & Baking Club was over, Amaya, Connor, and Greg weren’t looking so happy just as their friends, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii, and even Captain Barnacles and Peso appeared just to see the sad looks on their friends‘ face as Sofia asks them what was wrong and Connor tells them that their chocolate treats keep on melting, and unless they have any treats for Valentine’s Day, they won’t be giving anything for Valentine’s Day. Luckily, Kwazii comes up with an idea, as he tells the three kids that they can find the most unmeltable and delicious chocolate in the Forbidden Chocolate Forest. When Amaya asks what the Forbidden Chocolate Forest is, Captain Jake explains to them that the Forbidden Chocolate Forest is a magical forest made entirely out of forbidden chocolate, and the best Valentine’s Day chocolates are made out of the forest’s chocolate tree barks. Greg liked the sound of that and asks Kwazii where they can find the Forbidden Chocolate Forest as he (Kwazii) tells them that the Forbidden Chocolate Forest only comes out every night and to just follow the smell of chocolate. Just before Connor, Amaya, and Greg were ready, Sofia prints out a map from a magical forest website and gives it to them. Then after receiving the map, the PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to find the Forbidden Chocolate Forest and make chocolates for Valentine’s Day! Later, nightfall finally comes, and Connor, Amaya, and Greg transform into Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, and headed straight to HQ. Then, they went into the Cat Car and rode off to find the Forbidden Chocolate Forest! While Owlette read the map, Gekko suddenly caught the smell of chocolate and tells Catboy to drive to the left as he did so, and as he and Owlette and Gekko got out of the Cat Car, they followed the smell of chocolate by using their noses. Then, while Catboy was sniffing so hard, he tripped on a rock, went rolling down a hill, and crashed into a tree. He spits out a piece of tree bark, only when he licked his teeth, Catboy tasted chocolate as he took a piece off the tree to sniff on it and then take a bite out of it. The PJ Masks realized that they have found the Forbidden Chocolate Forest! They then decide to collect some forbidden chocolate from the trees and so, they got to work. A montage is seen of the PJ Masks taking forbidden chocolate branches and bark off of the forbidden chocolate trees, and Catboy taking bites out of them while collecting them just as Gekko gives him a smirk to remind him to not eat so much. Catboy gives him a nervous smile and continues collecting the forbidden chocolate. Later, the back of the Cat Car was almost full of forbidden chocolate branches and bark for the PJ Masks to make their Valentine's Day treats. But as Owlette and Gekko turned to Catboy, they could see that he was still eating the forbidden chocolate barks off the trees. Owlette asks Catboy if he should take a break from eating the forbidden chocolate already as Catboy says that he can't help it. The more forbidden chocolate he eats, the more he wants more to eat. Finally, Catboy decides that maybe he should take a break from eating forbidden chocolate as he followed his friends back to the Cat Car. But then, turning to the forbidden chocolate tree, Catboy decides that maybe one more taste of the forbidden chocolate wouldn't hurt. Without his friends looking, Catboy sneaks to a nearby forbidden chocolate tree and strips a piece of it’s bark off as he opens his mouth and prepares to eat it. But before he could do that, something caught Catboy’s nostrils as he sniffed in the chocolate-y scent that lead him away from Owlette and Gekko and to a chocolate castle that he’s never seen before. Looking over his shoulder, Catboy could see that Gekko and Owlette were trying to close the trunk of the Cat Car that was already full of forbidden chocolate branches and bark so he decides to go and explore the inside of the castle. After finally getting the trunk closed, Gekko declares that they have enough forbidden chocolate to make their Valentine's Day treats. Owlette nods, then turns to face Catboy and ask him if that's right, but she only found him gone. He probably gone to eat more forbidden chocolate again, much to Owlette and Gekko's slight annoyance so they decide to find him. When they were back in the Forbidden Chocolate Forest, Owlette spots a castle made of chocolate so she and Gekko go to check it out, only to see Catboy entering inside. Owlette calls for him, but Catboy had already went inside, and the dark chocolate colored castle doors closed behind him. They had to get inside as Owlette and Gekko ran to the castle and tried to open them up, but it was no use, they were locked shut! Then, Gekko has an idea as he takes some pieces of the chocolate door off and starts eating them, but Owlette thinks he’s wasting time, until she gets it as she joins Gekko into eating the chocolate doors until they’ve made a hole big enough for them to get through and enter the castle. Powers that Kwazii uses *Decor Dazzle *Sweets Galore *Appearing Power *Guiding Light *Super Hearing *Super Smell Trivia * The Shugo Chara OST music, ''Mie nai Kyoufu, is played in the scene of Owlette and Gekko walking in the chocolate castle. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Season 27 images Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Couple images Category:Feast images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Shugo Chara OST music